Grell's Little One
by Yuki Usagi-Chan
Summary: Grell finally has what she's always wanted, but her child is much more "special" than she thought. First Kuro fanfic. Female Grell. R&R!


**Hey everybody! Yuki here. So, I've itching to write a Kuroshitsuji story for a while, so here it is. Please enjoy! **

She had many secrets that she wanted to hide.

But. . .there was one she'd been able to keep to herself for a little over two years now. It had been what she wanted for so long now, she felt happy knowing she had it. It was precious to her. Every day, she'd hold it to her, keep it safe, loved it and cared for it.

What is this secret, you may ask?

A child. She had a child.

A girl to be exact. She was about two years old, and had red hair with black streaks that stopped at the middle of her back, neon green eyes mixed with light pink, and soft, pale skin. She was a bit bigger than the dolls she had seen at Drossel Keinz's shop.

Now, she did not abduct her from anyone or anywhere, nor did anyone bring the child to her.

No. She was actually her parent.

Though, she was never certain about how the girl was conceived or the other parent of her little one, but judging from the black streaks in her rosy hair and the light pink in her eyes, Grell had a pretty good guess.

She kissed the top of her daughter's head and held her closer to her chest. She had named her:

Rosalina Thorn Sutcliff.

She didn't understand why she had given Rosie the middle name "Thorn". Probably because of the saying: "Every rose has its thorns".

Well, she hugged the small child in her arms, resting her in her lap.

The two sat in a red-walled room, with a small bed against one wall, covered with stuffed animals. She hadn't truly expected a child at all, but she did her best to create a nursery for her little one.

Before she left for work each day, she'd leave Rosie with a family member. Grell had a big family, mainly a lot of brothers and sisters, but, besides herself, only one of them had any children.

Her older sister, Emily Ghostscar, who had married a legendary death scythe designer, had two girls. One teenager, the other a little child. Their names were Alicia and Alexandra. The two were babysat by Grell almost every day, so they were sort of like daughters to her.

Though, as much as she loved them, they were slightly troublesome. Alicia, her teenage niece, always chased the other employees around the office building, trying the cut their hair, even cutting small pieces of her aunt's hair off to wear as an extension of her own.

Alexandra, her younger niece, however, was a bit quieter and playful. She would braid the tips of her aunt's hair and, much to Will's dislike, had a rather large toy top, colored yellow, blue, and green, and contained razor-sharp blades within.

She would wind it up and launch it, the blades rotating rapidly, flying near the staff, nearly cutting at their throats. After that incident, Alexandra was told to leave the "lethal toy", as William had put it, at home.

Grell sighed as she thought about that one time. From that moment on, she was held responsible for whatever stunt her nieces pulled.

So aggravating.

She was snapped from her thoughts when Rosalina moved against her. The small red-head twitched in her sleep, whimpering softly. Grell immediately began running her fingers through her child's hair, and made small noises in the back of her throat, trying to calm down her baby.

Eventually, Rosie relaxed and smiled, leaning into her oka-san. Grell smiled without showing her sharp teeth and smoothed out her daughter's red dress.

Truth be told, she'd always wanted a girl. She found girls to much sweeter and more playful. Though she had to admit, Rosie was a bit unusual for such a small child.

First, while she was tickling her, Grell noticed that a book was moving by itself. It flew back and forth, repeating the sequence several times. Then, it just exploded into multi-colored confetti. Rosalina was giggling at the look on her mother's face. At the time, Grell just assumed she was hallucinating.

That wasn't the case however.

A few days later, she went to Emily's house to pick up her daughter and walked into a very awkward mess. You see, Emily liked to collect statues of exotic animals, it was rather nice hobby of hers. However, the statues had come to life, growling and hissing, and had begun chasing the entire household around.

The maids had to fend off a marble lion and the head butler had his leg being chewed on by a slate kimono dragon. Grell had to stop herself from laughing. The scene was so hilarious.

When Emily got ahold of her, she demanded that the red-head "kill" the statues with her chainsaw. Grell went around "slaying" the statues, giggling afterwards at how strange it had been to kill something and not get any Cinematic Records out of it.

Emily, on the other hand, shouted at her younger sister for laughing and demanded an explanation as to how the incident happened.

Grell lied, saying she had no clue, but assumed that her Rose-chan had something to do with it. Maybe to everyone else, she was just a normal child, but to Grell, she was so much more. Rosie was the one thing she had desired for so many years.

She treasured her and would possibly kill herself if anything happened to her baby. That's how much she loved her child. Rosie was everything to her and what she had wanted, craved for, longed for.

Grell sighed happily, stood up, and carried her little one to her bed. She tucked Rosalina in, placing her favorite stuffed animal beside her, and kissed her little angel on the head.

Giving her daughter one last, loving look, she turned away, whispering, "Goodnight, my sweet little Rose. . ."

**Well? How'd I do? Good? Bad? Okay? Let me know. This is my first attempt at Kuroshitsuji, so please go easy on me. Oh, and this fanfic was Rosalina's debut. She'll be in another story sequel to this one. Well, Review and Adieu! I'll see ya! **

**~*Yuki-chan*~**


End file.
